ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
AIM
AIM (Advanced Idea Mechanics) is a scientific research and development organization founded by Aldrich Killian and funded by the United States government. Advanced Idea Mechanics was originally conceived as a privately funded thinktank. However, behind the scenes AIM is a terrorist organization which supplies arms and technology to criminal syndicates, radicals and subversive organizations, and other terrorist groups. Under Killian's leadership, AIM manipulated the War on Terror by secretly planning acts of terror, used the Mandarin identity to spread fear, and created an army of soldiers using Extremis. After Killian's illegal activities were exposed, AIM was defunct for years following Aldrich Killian's War and an investigation by SHIELD. In 2013 and 2014, HYDRA cell leader Baron Strucker arranged the reorganization of AIM as a scientific research division of HYDRA, using AIM to develop advanced technological weaponry for his cell. Advanced Idea Mechanics grew in number over the years, and made great advances in various fields including robotics, bio-engineering, bionics, and physics. Eventually, AIM publicly reincorporated their organization, with their connection to HYDRA and their true goals and illegal activities kept secret. Advanced Idea Mechanics gained great influence with the United States government in its role as a supplier of hardware and weaponry to governmental and quasi-governmental agencies. AIM was believed by both the public and by intelligence organizations to be an international cartel dealing with the development and marketing of new technological products, but its ties to HYDRA remained hidden. After the death of Baron Strucker and the fall of his cell, AIM seceded from HYDRA because of political differences and began independent operations. Advanced Idea Mechanics has been involved in the creation of several major instruments of deadly potential. Personal Leaders: * MODOK * Scientist Supreme (Public Figurehead) * Graviton * Leader ** Gargoyle * Green Goblin (Oscorp Industries) * Justin Hammer (Hammer Industries) * Doctor Doom (Latverian Funder) * Kala (Subterranean Inhuman Consultant) Operatives: * Vulturions (Soldiers) * Dreadnought (Soldiers) * Humanoids (Soldiers) * Tinkerer * Doctor Bong * Super Adaptoid * Doctor Demonicus * Molecule Man * Ravage * Flux * Zzzax * Psyklop * Rock * Vibro * Controller * Firepower * Guardsman * Cobalt Man * Ghost * Spymaster * Machinesmith * Awesome Android * Cyber * Force (Formerly) * Zeke Stane * Unicorn * Titanium Man * Crimson Dynamo * Blizzard * Shockwave * Mauler * Living Laser * Spot * Chemistro * Firebrand * Sunturion * Mentallo * Missing Link * Ferocia (Formerly) U-Foes: # Vector (Leader) # Ironclad # X-Ray # Vapor Frightful Four # Wizard (Leader) # Trapster Squadron Sinister Team of Villains created from Squadron Supreme. * Hyperion * Speed Demon * Doctor Spectrum Sinister Six The Sinister Six are a team formed from Oscorp Industries composed of Spiderman rogues. Although the team has more over six members, they usually are coordinated into groups of six. * Hobogoblin * Grey Goblin * Living Brain * Sandman * Morbius * Hydro-Man * Lighting Fist * Squid * Electro * Vulture * Vulture II * Doc Ock * Shocker * Tarantula * Scorpion * Mysterio * Lizard ** Iguana ** Freak * Rhino * Grizzly * Razorback * Kraven the Hunter Category:Villains Category:A.I.M. Category:Teams Category:Terrorist Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Organizations Category:HYDRA Category:HYDRA Projects Category:Groups